Cuidado con la curva
by Daenerys Friki Black
Summary: —Nunca tienen cuidado —susurró con lástima. En el momento en que terminó de decir esas palabras, se desvaneció como lo había hecho hace un rato, dejando el auto volcado y el cadáver todavía un poco caliente de Jackson solos en la oscuridad de la noche.


_**Disclaimer:** Como en mi fic anterior, esta historia no tiene nada del mundo de Supernatural. Quizás lo sobrenatural, maybe(?_

* * *

><p><em>Este fic participa del Reto <strong>"Leyendas Urbanas"<strong> del foro "Supernatural: Blood Brothers__"._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Cuidado con la curva<em>**

_Por: Daenerys Black_

* * *

><p>La espesa niebla dificultaba la visión de Jackson, tenía las luces del auto a lo máximo y aun así no lograba ver bien por donde conducía. La carretera pronto se angostó y las curvas se hacían más pronunciadas. Los grandes árboles al borde del camino y la abundante niebla hacían que el paisaje luciera como si fuera de una película de terror. Jackson descendió un poco la velocidad y se enderezó hacia adelante para poder ver bien por donde pasaba y si no había piedras grandes que pudieran pinchar el neumático.<p>

Al doblar se encontró con alguien que caminaba al borde de la autopista. Era una mujer y parecía perdida, tenía un vestido blanco desgarrado en la punta que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y su pelo dorado estaba enmarañado. Cuando giró la cabeza y lo miró, Jackson pudo notar que su piel era muy pálida y se parecía al color de la leche cortada. Le hizo señas a la chica con las luces del auto para que se acercara, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le preguntó:

—¿Señorita, necesita que la lleve? Se ve que anda perdida —la chica lo miró sin expresión en sus ojos y asintió cabizbaja.

Jackson le abrió la puerta y al momento en que la chica se sentó, un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo. La chica —no se atrevía a preguntar por su nombre — miraba la carretera fijamente y no se había volteado a verlo desde el momento en que se subió al vehículo. Jackson se sentía incómodo con la presencia de ella, casi se arrepentía de haberla recogido. La chica emanaba un aroma a muerto, no es que _ella_ oliera a muerto, sino que su _escancia_ era así. Bueno, lo que fuese, a Jackson le causaba pavor y así que su cuerpo temblara.

Quería entablar conversación con la chica, pero no se le ocurría de qué hablarle. O prender la radio y escuchar algo de música. Hizo esto último. Trató de sintonizar varias veces una estación de radio pero fue inútil, en todas se escuchaban bullicios y nada más. Suspiró y apagó la radio. Le pesaban mucho los ojos, llevaba conduciendo todo el día. Los ojos casi se le cerraron por completo y hubiera perdido el control del volante si no fuera por la chica.

—Cuidado —dijo de pronto. Jackson dio un salto y la miró. Seguía con la vista fija en el camino, pero ahora un semblante de preocupación ocupaba su demacrado y bello rostro. Recién se dio cuenta que la chica estaba empapada, lo que era raro porque no había llovido. También su vestido blanco estaba manchado con barro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó mirándola con el ceño fruncido, ayer había lavado el auto y ahora ella se lo venía a mojar y a ensuciar con barro.

—La curva —indicó una curva a la que llegarían dentro de poco tiempo—. Baja la velocidad y ve con cuidado.

Jackson le hizo caso, las vueltas empezaban a ser más cerradas y peligrosas, y él no quería que el auto se le volcase y terminar muerto en la nada misma con una chica desconocida y escalofriante a su lado. Para llegar al pueblo más cercano, que era donde dejaría a la chica, todavía faltaba por recorrer. Al pasar la curva, se volteó hacia ella y le dio las gracias por advertirle que tuviera precaución. Era mucho más peligrosa que las que habían pasado y de seguro si ella no le dice, se hubieran volcado y hubieran caído por el risco.

—No me lo agradezcas —dijo seria—. Es mi labor. Yo morí, en una noche como esta, en esa curva hace muchos años.

Jackson, que tenía la vista fija en el camino, volteó para mirar a la chica. Abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando se dio cuenta que la chica se había desvanecido, sólo quedaban unas gotas en el asiento que demostraban que Jackson no se la había imaginado. Perdió el control del volante por la impresión. El vehículo salió disparado hacia el barranco, trató en vano de desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y abrir la puerta para saltar y poder salvarse. El auto se golpeaba fuertemente contra el suelo.

Para cuando tocó el suelo, Jackson ya estaba muerto.

Una figura miraba el vehículo desde la carretera, se podía ver la tristeza grabada en su rostro.

—Nunca tienen cuidado —susurró con lástima. En el momento en que terminó de decir esas palabras, se desvaneció como lo había hecho hace un rato, dejando el auto volcado y el cadáver, todavía un poco caliente, de Jackson solos en la oscuridad de la noche.


End file.
